


Valentine's Day Headcanons ft. OG MCU Avengers

by sofreakinmanyfandoms



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy, Valentine's Day, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. My headcanons for how Valentine's Day might play out dating each of the original six MCU Avengers.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Valentine's Day Headcanons ft. OG MCU Avengers

**Tony Stark:**

  * Valentine's Day with Tony would always be over the top
  * Because he grew up with wealth and doesn't know the meaning of "subtle"
  * (And because he loves you so very much)
  * He goes ALL OUT
  * Thousands of dollars spent on a few ounces of imported chocolate
  * (The best chocolate you've ever tasted)
  * Every room of your apartment is filled with roses in a rainbow of colors
  * Like, you trip over at least three vases on your way to the bathroom
  * JARVIS is apologizing for Sir's enthusiasm
  * And instead of making you breakfast in bed, you have breakfast on his private plane
  * Tony won't tell you where you're heading
  * (He didn't even let you pack. He had someone else pack for you.)
  * Wherever you end up is up to you
  * Because Tony takes you to the place in the world he knows you most want to visit
  * And don't even think about any of that tourist junk
  * You've got a local guide showing you the best local food and fun
  * Tony spends the day practically hanging off your arm and smiling every time you laugh
  * Feeding you from his own fork and following it with with a kiss
  * And by the end of the day, you're exhausted but so, so happy
  * The hotel suite is lit with candles and soft lamplight
  * With chocolate and wine
  * Slow kisses and soft caresses
  * And the day would end with him making love to you softly
  * Whispering in your ear just how much he loves you



* * *

**Steve Rogers:**

  * Obviously Steve is a perfect gentleman
  * And a bit old fashioned
  * He shows up at your door with a bouquet of red roses and a blush
  * Offers you his arm as you step out 
  * As much as you both love riding his bike, he borrowed one of Tony's cars so you don't ruin your dress
  * Dinner would be at your favorite restaurant
  * Laughter and warm conversation
  * And every time he looks at you, Steve's smile gets bigger
  * Because he's just so honored to be your fella
  * After dinner, he takes you to a jazz club
  * (That JARVIS recommended, because Steve isn't that great at navigating all the different modern club options)
  * And the two of you dance for hours
  * Even if Steve feels like he's stumbling through the whole thing
  * It's worth it for how your face lights up when he spins you around
  * The night closes with a kiss at your front door
  * You watch from your window as he walks away
  * There's a bounce in his step and his hands are in his pockets
  * Because he's walking on cloud 9
  * From spending Valentine's Day with the prettiest gal he's ever met



* * *

**Clint Barton:**

  * You don't actually get to spend most of Valentine's Day with Clint
  * Because he's had one thing after another happen that kept him away
  * Around 11p.m. he shows up at your door
  * His suit is destroyed
  * The bouquet of flowers he's clutching has definitely seen better days
  * (*coughanydaybuttodaycough*)
  * And there's blood dripping into his eyes
  * He thrusts the bouquet out to you
  * "There were *pant pant* chocolates. *gasp* Lizard guy *huff* stepped on..."
  * You shut him up with a kiss
  * And pull out your eternally well-stocked first aid kit
  * It takes almost an hour to get him cleaned up and into a pair of sweats he left on your bedroom floor once
  * But you're finally curled up on the couch together
  * The ratty bouquet is in a vase on the coffee table
  * (Clint apologizes for it over and over, but you love it)
  * You spend the early morning of the 15th making out
  * Before he literally falls asleep on top of you mid-foreplay
  * But you wouldn't have him any other way
  * Because you love this wreck of a man
  * So you smile and kiss his forehead
  * And fall asleep in his arms



* * *

**Bruce Banner:**

  * Bruce hasn't actually spent Valentine's Day with anyone since before the other guy
  * So he's really nervous
  * Because what if something happens and he hurts you?
  * You remind him that there is literally no higher risk today than any other
  * And give him a look when that freaks him out even more
  * Kiss him on the forehead and remind him he's worth the risk
  * And smile as he blushes and fumbles with his glasses
  * You'd either go out to a classy restaurant or his favorite authentic Indian place
  * And it would be just like any other date until he pulls out a little flat box
  * You open the box
  * And it's a smashed bullet hung on a gold chain
  * "Tony saved me a bullet that the other guy took our last call out"
  * "When he jumped between you and danger"
  * "Because as much as it scares me that he could hurt you"
  * "I think he loves you just as much as I do"
  * Bruce isn't comfortable with PDA
  * But you kiss him right there in the restaurant anyway
  * And that night, he's finally comfortable enough to try for intimacy
  * (Which the Hulk respects. So it actually happens.)
  * And the light from the window shining through his curls the next morning
  * Is the most beautiful sight you've ever seen



* * *

**Thor:**

  * Thor has never heard of Valentine's Day until Darcy asks him what he's planning for it
  * But of course, as soon as she impresses the importance of it upon him, he's all for it
  * He approaches the day with his usual enthusiasm
  * Aka, a lot of it
  * Darcy helps him learn how Midgardians observe this celebration of romantic love
  * And he learns EVERYTHING
  * He lets himself into your apartment early that morning to cook you breakfast
  * And serves it to you in bed
  * (Breakfast is, of course, a box of pop tarts. He eats most of them, but you think the thought behind them was sweet.)
  * You try to initiate a hot make-out session
  * (Because you're dating THE GOD OF THUNDER)
  * But Thor has a plan
  * And he will not be deterred
  * He proceeds to take you on every single date idea Darcy had mentioned
  * You visit the museum just long enough to say you were there
  * You watch a sappy movie and make out in the back row
  * (You make a mental note to thank Darcy for stressing the importance of back-row making out)
  * You get ice cream and walk along a beach
  * You go out to dinner
  * (Twice, because Thor couldn't decide between casual and formal)
  * But the best part is at the end of the day
  * When you sit together and watch the sunset
  * And he sings you a love song in his native tongue because he didn't quite manage to memorize any of the Midgardian songs Darcy recommended
  * He's worried he didn't do everything right
  * But you assure him it was the perfect Valentine's Day
  * And he promises to learn more about the day for next year
  * Which is the sweetest thing he's said all day
  * Because you can't wait to spend the next year with him



* * *

**Natasha Romanov:**

  * If any Avenger doesn't know what to do for Valentine's Day, it's Natasha
  * Because Thor can learn anything enthusiastically, but Natasha is used to never showing real emotion
  * So of course that leaves you to plan Valentine's Day
  * She shows up at your apartment with a card and wine
  * Trying not to look awkward
  * But you've been dating long enough that you can tell she really doesn't know what she's doing
  * You promptly sweep her inside and usher her to your couch
  * Where you've set up a pedicure bar
  * You give her a full treatment while telling her stories that show what you love about her
  * Like how she'll selflessly throw herself into danger to save her team
  * Or how she can take down fifteen idiot men without breaking a perfectly manicured nail
  * Or how her nose wrinkled up the first time she tried boba
  * Or how she still has the sparkly lip gloss you bought her just because the color reminded you of her and wears it on special occasions
  * And by the end her toes look fabulous and she's crying
  * And you tell her that she doesn't have to be comfortable showing emotion
  * Because you know she loves you anyway
  * And you love her too
  * So you both snuggle in bed with the wine and a sappy Hallmark movie
  * And make fun of the overly-emotional characters
  * And cry at the happy ending
  * And fall asleep curled around each other
  * Because you love each other
  * And that's what matters




End file.
